


35 anni in una settimana

by giulia_liddell



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Festival di Sanremo, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, Sharing a Bed, fiorello è confuso per la maggior parte del tempo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giulia_liddell/pseuds/giulia_liddell
Summary: [originariamente postata su Tumblr]La sera prima dell'inizio del Festival Fiorello non riesce a dormire e senza sapere bene perché decide di bussare alla porta di Amadeus.
Relationships: Rosario Fiorello/Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani
Kudos: 9





	35 anni in una settimana

**Author's Note:**

> C'è una piccola parte smut verso la fine ed è il mio primo tentativo con dello smut.  
> Potrebbero essere rimasti dei refusi qui e là.  
> Originariamente pensavo di scrivere un terzo di quello che ho scritto, ma poi ho continuato inconsciamente ad allungare ogni scena e questo è risultato.

Ci sono quei momenti in cui ti capita di poter fare qualcosa di grande, qualcosa di incredibile, qualcosa che assolutamente non ti saresti mai permesso di sognare nella tua vita. Puoi anche aver acquistato fama ed approvazione, ma ci sarà sempre una vocina nella tua testa che ti dice “questo non è il posto per te, non meriti di stare qui, rovinerai tutto.”. Un artista per natura è abituato a questo tipo di pensieri, non può non esserlo. I dubbi e le insicurezze ti possono assalire in ogni momento della tua carriera, in ogni momento della tua vita. E come si può fare in questi casi? Come fa Rosario Fiorello, in fondo un signor Nessuno, ad affrontare la possibilità di co-condurre il settantesimo Festival di Sanremo a fianco del suo migliore amico? È un avvenimento troppo bello per essere vero, eppure Fiorello sa che domani è il primo giorno del Festival, sa che domani sarà realtà. E per questo non può dormire.

È un tipo d’insonnia che lo fa agitare. Non è semplicemente non riuscire a trovare sonno: sente che il suo corpo è attraversato da scariche di energia, che il suo cuore continua a battere troppo veloce e che è pervaso da un profondo bisogno di muoversi o di scappare. Non ha scampo da un’agitazione simile. Per un breve momento gli passa per la testa l’idea di andare a farsi una passeggiata e non tornare. Forse se cammina abbastanza spedito può arrivare a Genova per quando dovrebbe iniziare il Festival. Forse. Sa solo che per adesso ha bisogno di uscire, che la stanza in cui si trova è soffocante e deve muoversi assolutamente o rischierà di impazzire. Si veste, in fretta e furia, ed esce.

Si blocca appena chiude la porta. Dall’altro lato del corridoio vede la porta della camera di Amedeo. Fissa il numero sulla porta per qualche istante, prova a voltarsi verso il corridoio per uscire, ma alla fine ritorna a fissare quella porta. “Al diavolo!” si dice nella sua testa prima di marciare deciso verso la stanza. Si ferma ancora un momento, all’improvviso, ad un soffio dalla porta. Alza un braccio, si morde il labbro, scuote la testa e finalmente bussa.

C’è un momento subito dopo il leggero rumore delle sue nocche contro la porta, in cui Fiorello si irrigidisce e sente una vampata di calore prendergli la faccia, con la realizzazione di quello che ha appena fatto. È quasi l’una di notte e lui sta svegliando Amedeo prima dell’inizio di Sanremo. È una pessima idea sotto ogni aspetto. Fiorello resta in tensione, dibattendo la possibilità di correre via e far finta di non aver mai avuto questa pessima idea, ma prima che possa trovare la forza per muovere le gambe, Amadeus apre la porta.

È in pigiama, ovviamente, strizza gli occhi per la difficoltà ad adattarsi alla luce del corridoio ed ha il classico aspetto disorientato di chi si è appena svegliato. «Rosario?» bisbiglia con voce rauca appena riesce a mettere a fuoco la faccia dell’amico. La voce nella testa di Fiorello gli sta urlando di andarsene, ma non riesce a muoversi e non gli resta che rispondere evitando al meglio che può di guardare il suo amico negli occhi «Ehi… Ehm… Io… Ecco… Uhm… Non riesco a dormire… Eh…» fatica a parlare e quasi soffoca sulle sue stesse parole e poi butta fuori la domanda che gli frulla in testa come se stesse lanciando una patata bollente «Posso dormire qui?» chiede. Amadeus strizza ancora di più gli occhi, se possibile, e corruga la fronte mentre si sforza di elaborare la domanda «Qui? Nella mia camera?» chiede, confuso e sorpreso, ma apparentemente non infastidito dall’idea. Fiorello non riesce a rispondere e si limita ad annuire, subito imitato da Amadeus in un gesto di comprensione. Il conduttore non aggiunge altro e si limita ad aprire la porta e tornare ciondolante verso il proprio letto.

Fiorello entra nella stanza con cautela, quasi vergognandosi, come se fosse un ladro. Amadeus ha acceso una lampada su uno dei comodini che gli permette di vedere dove sta mettendo i piedi. «Mettiti pure dove vuoi… C’è un divano, c’è un tappeto… Personalmente ti consiglio il letto, non solo è comodo e grande abbastanza per tre persone probabilmente, ma non sarebbe la prima volta che dormiamo nello stesso posto, quindi non fare troppi complimenti… Domani dovrai spiegarmi qual è il problema però… Okay?» dice Amadeus prima di sdraiarsi di nuovo nel letto e chiudere gli occhi. Fiorello annuisce, più a sé stesso, dato che il suo amico non può vederlo e dopo essersi tolto i pantaloni e la felpa che aveva addosso si stende nel letto accanto ad Amadeus, facendo attenzione a rimanere almeno ad una decina di centimetri di distanza. Il conduttore senza aggiungere niente spegne la luce.

È surreale. Amadeus ha reagito in maniera così rilassata all’essere svegliato all’una di notte il giorno prima del momento più alto della sua carriera da conduttore. Fiorello pensa che sia normale aspettarsi un comportamento simile dopo tutti gli anni che sono stati amici, ma non riesce a fare a meno di sentirsi strano. Amadeus non si è infastidito neanche un po’, non ha fatto domande su cosa non andasse bene, non ha preteso che dormisse sul divano. L’ha solo lasciato entrare come se fosse stata casa sua. E la cosa ancora più strana è che adesso Fiorello non sente la stessa agitazione di prima. L’energia che lo riempiva fino a qualche minuto fa è scomparsa e finalmente sente il sonno appesantirgli le palpebre.

La mattina dopo Amadeus tratta il suo amico con la stessa tranquillità e naturalezza della notte scorsa. Si alza, si veste e si prepara come se niente fosse, mentre Fiorello resta seduto sul bordo del letto troppo spaventato dall’idea di disturbare la sua routine per muoversi. Si è rivestito, ma non accenna a muovere un muscolo. «Ciuri, abbiamo qualcosa come venti interviste e due conferenze stampa, forse è il caso se ti prepari anche tu.» dice Amadeus in tono pacato mentre gli passa davanti per afferrare una giacca da una sedia nell’angolo della stanza. Fiorello scatta in piedi «Ehm… Sì… Adesso torno nella mia camera… E mi preparo… Uhm… Grazie per… L’ospitalità.» dice rischiando quasi di soffocare su ogni parola e subito si avvia verso la porta «Aspetta!» lo ferma il conduttore e Fiorello sente un brivido che gli percorre la schiena, il panico che sale «Non mi hai detto perché non riuscivi a dormire ieri… È successo qualcosa? Mi devo preoccupare?» aggiunge subito il conduttore osservando Fiorello che si è fermato ad un passo dalla porta.

Lui vorrebbe scuotere la testa e dire che no, non va tutto bene, perché è confuso, perché non capisce come i suoi problemi d’insonnia si siano risolti in un attimo ieri notte, perché il Festival inizia oggi e Amadeus dovrebbe essere quello che non riesce a dormire dall’ansia non lui, perché sente che questo Festival potrebbe essere l’inizio o la fine di tutto, ma non è sicuro del perché. «Io… Sai normale insonnia, un po’ d’ansia… Niente di che… Scusami per il disturbo, non era assolutamente mia intenzione romperti i coglioni la notte prima del Festival…» risponde Fiorello giocherellando con la manica della sua felpa. «Ciuri… Nessun disturbo… Siamo amici da più di trent’anni, come mai potresti darmi fastidio? Sentiti libero di venire a dormire qui quando vuoi, se ne hai bisogno. L’insonnia si combatte meglio se hai la compagnia di qualcuno.» risponde il conduttore sorridendo ampiamente, mentre Fiorello, che non ha idea di cosa dire o cosa fare, esce per tornare nella sua stanza.

La giornata passa più in fretta di quanto tutti vorrebbero, improvvisamente è già sera e il pubblico sta entrando dentro all’Ariston. Il Festival è cominciato. Amadeus, Fiorello e Tiziano Ferro continuano ad alternarsi sul palco, tra gli ospiti e i partecipanti. Le ore passano, ormai è notte e finalmente annunciano la classifica della serata. Il pubblico esce dal teatro con la stessa energia di un’orda di zombie, troppo stanchi per capire dove si trovano.

«I costumi potevi risparmiarteli…» commenta Amadeus mentre ritorna verso l’albergo con Fiorello. L’amico ride «E tu potevi risparmiarti le battutine sulle polemiche che hai ricevuto… Ma ormai è andata. Ed è andata molto bene direi.» Fiorello sorride e Amadeus si rende conto che è troppo pieno di energia per essere le tre di notte «Fiore… Mi sembri… un po’ iperattivo? Ce la fai a dormire in queste condizioni?» chiede cercando di non sembrare troppo preoccupato. Il sorriso di Fiorello scompare per un secondo e spalanca gli occhi, puoi scuote la testa e ritorna a sorridere «Certo, certo… Sono solo… Sai adrenalina dalla serata… Adesso, io… ehm berrò qualcosa e vedrai che crollerò come un sasso.» risponde Fiorello cercando di suonare tranquillo, ma crede di non esserci riuscito.

Si sente pieno di energia, ma sa che non si tratta più di agitazione o di ansia. La serata ormai è passata ed è andata bene. È andata splendidamente bene. Non è possibile che abbia ancora dei residui di ansia, eppure non riesce a calmarsi. Sarebbe pronto per salire di nuovo sul palco e fare altre dieci serate tutte in una volta, sarebbe pronto per cantare fino a perdere la voce, sarebbe pronto per ballare fino a crollare come un sacco di patate. È quello il punto? È lo show che lo ha caricato così tanto? Certamente si tratta di adrenalina, ma possibile che si ritrovi a volerne ancora? È come se fosse carico in attesa della prossima serata. La voce di Amadeus lo riporta alla realtà «Fiore! Non puoi stordirti a furia di alcolici! Non te lo permetto. Piuttosto torna a dormire nella mia stanza… Dovresti riuscire a rilassarti meglio… E se resti sveglio almeno non sei da solo.» Amadeus ha un tale sguardo di rimprovero misto a sincera preoccupazione che Fiorello non riesce a dirgli di no. E nell’esatto momento in cui accetta si sente più calmo, l’energia scivola via di nuovo e il peso della giornata gli cade addosso tutto in un colpo.

Fiorello stavolta può almeno prendere il pigiama dalla sua camera prima di andare da Amadeus, ma si ritrova ancora ad esitare davanti alla porta prima di bussare. Amadeus gli apre la porta con lo spazzolino da denti in bocca e gli fa un gesto con la testa per invitarlo ad entrare prima di spostarsi per tornare in bagno. Fiorello si muove ancora con cautela, come se fosse in territorio ostile, si sdraia sul letto e cerca di rimanere il più vicino possibile al bordo. Quando Amadeus ritorna da bagno e si sdraia nella sua parte del letto, ride dell’amico. «Ciuri, puoi anche evitare di rischiare di cadere appena ti addormenti. Dai, mettiti più vicino. Prometto di non prenderti a calci nel sonno.» dice il conduttore mentre sistema la sua posizione e Fiorello azzarda a muoversi di qualche centimetro verso il centro del letto. Con l’oscurità, la presenza di Amedeo accanto a lui e la ritrovata tranquillità, riesce ad addormentarsi di nuovo.

La mattina Fiorello si sveglia per primo e si ritrova con il volto di Amadeus ad un centimetro di distanza dal suo. Riesce a trattenere un sussulto di sorpresa e si allontana leggermente cercando di non fare rumore. Osserva attentamente l’espressione rilassata del conduttore, il leggero movimento dell’angolo delle sue labbra e il lento alzarsi ed abbassarsi del suo respiro. È una visione che lo riempie di una profonda sensazione di pace. Appena le palpebre di Amedeo iniziano a muoversi, lui si sente subito invaso dal panico. «Rosario…» sussurra il conduttore senza aprire gli occhi. Fiorello non è certo se stia ancora dormendo oppure no. Decide, per qualche motivo a lui oscuro, di non restare per scoprirlo. Esce con cautela da sotto le coperte ed esce dalla stanza in punta di piedi. Sta decisamente scappando. “Ma da cosa?” È la domanda che continua a frullargli in testa tutta la giornata.

Amadeus non fa una sola menzione al comportamento di Fiorello di quella mattina se non a sera, pochi minuti prima di salire sul palco, con una tranquillità che sembra quasi fuori luogo sul palco dell’Ariston «Ah, a proposito Ciuri, non sei costretto a fuggire come un ladro la mattina. Non mi disturbi, davvero.» dice in torno rassicurante prima di lasciarlo piantato lì da solo nel backstage a riflettere sulle sue parole. Fiorello lo osserva. Sul palco è completamente diverso. Quell’atteggiamento naturale e tranquillo che ha adottato con lui in questi giorni scompare. È teso. Costantemente teso. Sempre preoccupato, sempre insicuro, sempre sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, tranne che quando si trova in sua compagnia.

Anche dopo la seconda sera di Festival Fiorello si sente pervaso dalla stessa irrequietezza delle sere precedenti e anche in questo caso, la calma sopraggiunge appena ha la conferma di poter dormire nuovamente nella camera di Amadeus. Solo che questa volta non dorme come un sasso fino alla mattina dopo. Si sveglia nel mezzo della notte e si rende conto che la testa di Amedeo è appoggiata sulla sua spalla, il suo respiro arriva direttamente contro il suo collo e una delle sue mani è appoggiata sulla sua vita. Fiorello si sente pietrificato per qualche minuto, finché non trova il coraggio di spostare delicatamente l’amico ed allontanarsi da lui di qualche centimetro. Ci mette comunque svariati minuti a riaddormentarsi perché ha l’inspiegabile sensazione di essere in fiamme. In particolare il fianco dove fino a poco tempo prima c’era la mano di Amadeus, la spalla dove era poggiata la sua testa ed il collo dove ha sentito il suo respiro, gli sembra che siano stati marchiati a fuoco.

Nonostante la difficoltà a riaddormentarsi, Fiorello dorme come un bambino. Crede di non aver dormito così bene da anni. Si sveglia sentendosi più leggero, come se fosse ringiovanito di dieci anni. Appena ha il tempo di capire dove si trova però, si sente subito bruciare come la notte precedente. Stavolta sta dando le spalle ad Amedeo, ma il corpo di lui è appoggiato contro la sua schiena, le sue braccia sono avvolte intorno alla sua vita, le mani sfiorano le sue e la sua testa è direttamente appoggiata al suo collo. Le labbra di Amadeus sono a pochi millimetri dalla sua pelle e lui riesce a sentire ogni leggero sospiro che emette. Forse ancora avvolto nel sonno il conduttore si stringe un pochino di più a lui e mugugna appena «Rosario…» Fiorello riesce a sentire ogni leggera vibrazione del suono del suo nome sulla pelle del suo collo e crede di star per esplodere.

Vuole disperatamente scappare, cercare di capire che cosa gli è preso, perché improvvisamente è così strano stare con il suo migliore amico da trentacinque anni, magari visitare un bravo psicologo. Non è che non ci sia mai stato contatto tra di loro, anzi c’è stato spesso. Non solo sono italiani e migliori amici, ma entrambi hanno origini siciliane, insomma il contatto fisico è all’ordine del giorno. È naturale, è frequente e non ha mai causato problemi. Quindi perché adesso all’improvviso Fiorello va in tilt appena Amadeus accenna a toccarlo? Anzi, non esattamente ogni volta che lo tocca, perché in queste due serate hanno avuto parecchi contatti sul palco che non gli hanno provocato quell’effetto. No, quella sensazione… Quella sensazione così strana di calore, di agitazione, di confusione… Quella capita soltanto quando sono nel letto di Amadeus.

Riesce a spostarsi quel tanto che basta per sfuggire alla presa del conduttore e quasi cade dal letto. Si mantiene quasi per miracolo sul bordo del materasso e subito controlla di non aver svegliato Amadeus. Lui si muove appena, chiaramente confuso dall’assenza del corpo di Fiorello mugugna ancora «Rosario…?» e poi lentamente apre gli occhi tornando piano piano alla realtà. Appena mette a fuoco Fiorello sorride ancora intontito dal sonno e lui per un momento crede di star sognando. Amedeo. Ama. Il suo migliore amico. È lì, avvolto nelle coperte che lo guarda con gli occhi ancora semichiusi dal sonno e sorride beato come se avesse appena visto… un cucciolo. Questo non è normale, questo è nuovo, questo non è una cosa da loro. Fiorello è sicuro che in trentacinque anni non ci siano mai stati momenti come questo e per un attimo una voce nella sua testa risponde “ma vorrei che ci fossero stati, tanti, tantissimi momenti come questo.” Fiorello scuote la testa e cerca di tornare alla realtà, ma nel farlo cade sul serio dal letto. Amadeus scoppia a ridere e lui si tira su di scatto cercando di far finta di non essere imbarazzato. «Rosario, tutto bene?» chiede Amadeus improvvisamente più sveglio. Fiorello annuisce «Sì, certo, certo… Ehm… Buongiorno… Scusa, ma perché mi chiami per nome? Non mi chiami mai per nome, sempre “Fiore” o “Fiorello” o… “Ciuri” …» Fiorello si strozza quasi sull’ultimo appellativo, come se gli fosse difficile dirlo. Il conduttore fa spallucce «Non lo so… Non posso chiamarti per nome? Puoi chiamarmi “Amedeo” se ti fa sentire meglio» risponde con calma. «No, no certo che puoi chiamarmi per nome… Solo che… Non importa.» si arrende Fiorello concludendo la conversazione con un gesto della mano. Si affretta a salutare e tornare subito verso la sua stanza.

La terza serata del Festival scorre confusa per Fiorello. Si ritrova carico come una molla, con l’urgenza di scaricare da qualche parte la sua confusione e la sua frustrazione nel non riuscire a capire perché è così diverso con il suo amico. È una delle prime volte dopo tanti anni che ha l’occasione di fare una trasmissione con lui e non una trasmissione qualsiasi: il settantesimo Festival di Saremo. È LA trasmissione. Possono lavorare insieme tutti i giorni, passare nel tempo insieme in albergo… In un certo senso è come una gita scolastica: un’occasione di divertimento e di avvicinamento che non è possibile nella vita di tutti i giorni. Forse è per questo che tutto sembra diverso? Forse è per questo che non riesce a non pensare al modo in cui, se pur per dei brevi momenti, Amadeus lo ha toccato durante la notte? Con… Intimità… Ma un’intimità che non deve chiedere il permesso a nessuno, che non deve chiedere una giustificazione o un contesto… Un’intimità che non deve dimostrare di essere dovuta ad una lunga amicizia per esistere.

Fiorello passa tutta la terza sera a cercare sempre più contatto con Amadeus, vuole vedere se riesce a riprodurre quella sensazione spaventosa e meravigliosa che ha provato nelle ultime sere in un contesto pubblico ed aperto come quello del palco. Scopre molto presto che non ci riesce in alcun modo. La semplicità e la naturalezza di quei gesti non hanno posto nell’intenzione e nell’esagerazione di Fiorello. La riservatezza e l’intimità non hanno posto nel pubblico e nello spettacolo. I silenzi ed i sussurri non hanno posto negli applausi e nei microfoni. Non ha modo di ottenere quello che cerca se non da Amadeus, nel suo letto, nel cuore della notte.

Questa volta Fiorello si è caricato di un’energia completamente diversa da quella delle altre sere. È sì agitato, è sì impossibile da tenere fermo, ma per la frustrazione. Perché il mondo ha deciso di negargli la tranquillità e la serenità che gli hanno donato i gesti intimi di Amadeus. Anzi, non proprio… Perché gli ha negato di ottenerli secondo i suoi termini e la sua volontà.

«Fiore? Sembri… Quasi incazzato…» commenta Amadeus mentre camminano verso l’albergo. Fiorello vorrebbe dire che sì, è incazzato, ma si rende conto che non saprebbe spiegare perché. O meglio, saprebbe spiegarlo, ma solo dopo aver spiegato tutto quello che gli è passato per la testa negli ultimi giorni e ci vorrebbe troppo tempo. «Io… Credo di essere solo teso… Ho bisogno di rilassarmi… Magari è il caso che io dorma nella mia stanza questa sera… Non voglio contagiarti con energie negative o cose del genere… Abbiamo bisogno che il nostro conduttore sia in perfetta forma.» risponde Fiorello tenendo lo sguardo basso e sperando che Amadeus accetti la sua proposta, non tanto perché pensa davvero che sia la cosa giusta, ma perché sa che se Amadeus gli dovesse offrire qualsiasi altra opzione lui non saprebbe dirgli di no.

«Non dire sciocchezze… Puoi tranquillamente dormire da me. Anzi, dicono che il contatto umano durante il sonno non solo faccia dormire meglio, ma aiuti anche a rilassarsi, quindi è seriamente meglio che tu dorma con me questa notte. Dato che sei così… Teso…» risponde il conduttore con un’espressione di rimprovero e Fiorello non osa protestare. È vero che dormire in compagnia aiuta a dormire meglio, ma lui sa che lo manderà al manicomio. Ed è stranamente d’accordo comunque.

Se le sere precedenti Fiorello era entrato in camera di Amadeus con la vergogna di qualcuno che sta per commettere un crimine, questa sera entra con il peso sul cuore di un condannato a morte. È certo che se il suo amico lo sfiorasse anche solo con un dito, lui potrebbe avere un infarto e non riprendersi più. Si è ritrovato a dover gestire questa nuova sensazione senza che nessuno gliela spiegasse e sta davvero facendo del suo meglio, ma non è pronto a nessuna sorpresa.

«Ciuri, mettiti pure a dormire, io devo solo lavarmi i denti.» dice Amadeus mentre scompare dietro la porta del bagno. Perché Fiorello è ancora in piedi in mezzo alla camera da quando sono entrati dieci minuti fa e non ha mosso un muscolo. Si sente improvvisamente preso dall’imbarazzo e si affretta a cacciarsi sotto le coperte, dando le spalle al lato del letto di Amadeus e rimanendo rigido come un pezzo di legno. Il conduttore una volta uscito dal bagno si mette in ginocchio sul letto «Mettiti seduto un momento, per favore, anche con le gambe sul letto se vuoi…» chiede all’amico con la stessa maledetta tranquillità che sta facendo diventare Fiorello scemo. «P-Perché?» chiede temendo chissà quale terribile tortura. Amadeus ride «Perché voglio tagliarti la testa! Rosario! Secondo te perché? Mi ha detto che sei teso, quindi ti faccio un massaggio alle spalle prima di dormire.» spiega il conduttore come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Quest’uomo non si rende proprio conto di quello che dice. Assolutamente no. Non è solo un problema di quando deve presentare allora, lo tormenta anche nella vita privata.

Fiorello sa che dovrebbe ribellarsi. Date le condizioni in cui ha passato gli ultimi giorni, anche un semplice contatto come quello di un massaggio alle spalle potrebbe seriamente ucciderlo. Ma ha davvero la forza per dire di no? Per resistere alla curiosità di sapere come sarà? Per andarsene e passare sicuramente una notte insonne da solo nella sua camera a rimuginare sul perché non è rimasto? No, ovviamente non ha la forza, probabilmente nessun uomo nella sua posizione l’avrebbe. Quindi si alza, si mette a sedere, con le gambe che penzolano dal bordo del letto e aspetta che Amadeus gli dia il colpo di grazia definitivo.

Amadeus si sistema alle spalle di Fiorello e delicatamente tira verso l’alto la maglia del pigiama dell’amico. Fiorello fa uno scatto di sorpresa ed il conduttore scoppia a ridere «Ciuri… Riesco a lavorare meglio se posso toccare direttamente le tue spalle, piuttosto che la tua maglia.» spiega con pazienza all’ancor più teso Fiorello. “Questa è stata decisamente una pessima idea.” pensa Fiorello, incapace di rilassarsi anche solo per un secondo. Sente Amadeus che si sfrega le mani per scaldarle e poi che le appoggia delicatamente tra le sue scapole prima di cominciare a premere.

Resta teso per un po’, ma presto la sensazione delle dita di Amedeo che scivolano sulla sua pelle e dei suoi muscoli che si sciolgono piano piano lo fa calmare un po’. Riesce a rilassare le spalle ed emette un sospiro di sollievo. Subito si vergogna di averlo fatto. “La situazione è già abbastanza strana. C’è davvero il bisogno di complicarla ulteriormente?” si rimprovera, ma subito sente Amadeus commentare soddisfatto «Visto? È quello che ti serviva: qualcosa di rilassante.» Fiorello in quel momento si rende conto della situazione in cui si trovano. Questo dovrebbe essere il momento di massima tensione per Amadeus, non per lui. E invece il suo amico è più sereno che mai, almeno finché non sale sul palco, mentre lui che è tranquillo sul palco appena scende si trasforma in un disastro. Vorrebbe continuare a considerare l’assurdità della cosa e cercare di capire esattamente perché sta accadendo, ma Amadeus riesce a sciogliere un altro muscolo ed il suo cervello si perde per un momento.

Fiorello si ritrova a sospirare ancora mentre Amadeus continua a massaggiargli le spalle. Sente che disegna dei cerchi nei muscoli delle sue spalle, che calibra con attenzione quando essere delicato e quando premere più forte, che studia ogni singola risposta volontaria ed involontaria per capire dove c’è più bisogno del suo intervento. Il tutto senza dire una singola parola. Tutta la tensione scivola via dal suo corpo e diventa solo uno sfocato ricordo. Fiorello si concentra solo sui polpastrelli di Amadeus che premono nelle sue spalle e nel suo collo e sulle tracce che sembra lascino sulla sua pelle. Si lascia scappare altri sospiri e gli sembra di sentire una leggera risata soffocata alle sue spalle.

Quando sente di essere più calmo che mai e che le palpebre cominciano ad appesantirsi, Amadeus si interrompe e gli porge la maglia del pigiama. «Ecco, dovrebbe bastare.» annuncia mentre si sdraia nel letto «Buonanotte Rosario.» aggiunge prima di spegnere la luce. Fiorello resta per un attimo fermo immobile, disorientato dall’improvvisa assenza delle mani di Amadeus sulla sua schiena e dal comportamento del suo amico. Si rimette la maglia del pigiama alla ceca e si stende ancora confuso. Mentre ripensa a quanto appena successo, ad ogni centimetro di pelle che Amedeo ha toccato e cosa potrebbe dirgli adesso se avesse la forza di parlare, si addormenta.

La mattina successiva Fiorello si risveglia sereno, fino al momento in cui ricorda cosa è successo la notte scorsa. È come se riuscisse ancora a sentire le mani del suo amico sulle sue spalle. Si rende conto di essersi attorcigliato ad Amadeus nel sonno, stringendosi al suo petto, avvinghiando le gambe intorno alle sue e appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla. Mentre dormiva ha cercato ed ottenuto tutto il contatto possibile, apparentemente senza che il conduttore se ne rendesse conto. Vuole scivolare via come ha fatto le sere precedenti, ma vuole anche restare lì, fermo, a bearsi del calore di Amedeo. Osserva il suo petto che si solleva e si abbassa lentamente e sa che se muovesse un pochino la testa riuscirebbe a sentire il battito del suo cuore. Proprio quando sta per cedere al desiderio di farlo, Amadeus inizia a muoversi e si mette su un fianco con la faccia nella sua direzione, costringendo Fiorello a spostarsi dalla sua posizione. Per un breve istante il volto del conduttore è a pochi millimetri dal suo esattamente come era capitato la seconda mattina. Sente il desiderio di riempire quella distanza, anche solo per un secondo, e scoprire se le labbra di Amedeo sono calde come il resto del suo corpo.

“Ma che minchiate vado a pensare” si ritrova a dirsi da solo, ma allo stesso tempo non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal volto di Ama e dalla curva delle sue labbra. Basterebbe che si muovesse solo un millimetro di più… Accenna un movimento e subito si morde la lingua per tornare alla realtà. Si allontana con delicatezza e scappa. Fugge davvero come un ricercato, torna nella sua stanza solo per vestirsi e poi corre fuori dall’albergo per farsi una passeggiata. Non serve a molto. La sua testa continua a fornirgli immagini di Amadeus sdraiato nel letto, della sua espressione serena, del suo respiro leggero, delle sue labbra così vicine… È questo il motivo dei suoi comportamenti strani? Ha deciso di avere davvero questo risveglio adesso? Alla sua età? In una situazione simile? Per Ama? Sente di aver bisogno di bere, tanto. Deve almeno riuscire a dimenticare il suo nome. Ed ecco che riesce a risentire Amedeo che sussurra il suo nome nel sonno, il suo respiro che gli colpisce il collo.

Fiorello ha scoperto adesso di…? Cosa? Avere una cotta per il suo migliore amico? Non ha dodici anni. Di avere sentimenti contrastanti? Di avere desideri nuovi? No. Non è possibile che le cose cambino in questo modo dopo tutti questi anni di amicizia, non è possibile… Quindi vuol dire che non si tratta di sentimenti o di desideri nuovi. Si deve trattare per forza di qualcosa che era già lì, sepolto per anni ed anni, dentro di lui. Qualcosa che per un crudele scherzo del destino ha deciso di riemergere adesso. Sa che ne dovrebbe parlare con Amedeo. È su questo che si basa la loro amicizia: sul dirsi sempre tutto. Non può, anche se vorrebbe tanto, nascondergli una cosa simile. Ma deve farlo davvero adesso? In questa situazione? Durante il Festival di Sanremo? E se distraesse Amadeus dal suo lavoro? Decide di tornare indietro e fare finta di niente. Potrà raccontare ad Ama cosa gli è successo in questi giorni una volta che il festival si sarà concluso.

Il piano di Fiorello fallisce ancora prima di cominciare. Non ha neanche il tempo di pensare a quando sarebbe un buon momento per poter parlare tranquillamente con Amadeus, perché lui lo avvicina prima di salire sul palco per la quarta serata. «Dopo la puntata di oggi… Possiamo parlare? Credo che ci sia qualcosa che non va e voglio confrontarmi con te…» dice il conduttore evitando lo sguardo dell’amico e fiondandosi subito sul palco per salutare il pubblico. Adesso tutta l’attenzione di Fiorello non può che essere concentrata su quella richiesta, perché ovviamente da quel momento in avanti non ha neanche un secondo libero per poter chiedere chiarimenti ad Amadeus prima della fine dello spettacolo. E non solo: la quarta sera si rivela essere un caotico disastro che non finisce più.

Dopo la fine della puntata Amadeus e Fiorello si ritrovano a vagare per le strade di Sanremo vicine al teatro alla ricerca di Bugo e di Morgan, di chiunque riescano a trovare per primo. La situazione è disperata, soprattutto per Amadeus che non riesce a calmarsi neanche per un momento, troppo concentrato sul disastro appena avvenuto. Fiorello invece non riesce a smettere di pensare alle sue parole e si sente un’egoista. Bugo è scomparso, il Festival potrebbe risultare un fallimento per via della scena avvenuta sul palco, sicuramente ne è già nato uno scandalo e lui se ne sta lì a pensare a “Chissà di cosa deve parlarmi Ama… Dio spero che non abbia notato il mio comportamento di questi giorni perché non ho idea di come affrontarlo direttamente su una cosa simile.” Davvero, è il massimo dell’egoismo, specialmente perché al momento il suo amico è accanto a lui che sta andando nel panico per riuscire a trovare un cantante scomparso.

Bugo viene ritrovato, l’emergenza finisce e lo scandalo resta qualcosa che verrà affrontato il giorno dopo, o i giorni dopo, o le settimane dopo, a seconda di quanto la televisione italiana deciderà di parlarne. In ogni caso è una preoccupazione che può aspettare, in questo momento quello che importa è riposare. Fiorello dà per scontato che con tutto quello che è successo e con la stanchezza assurda che si sente addosso, non ci sarà assolutamente bisogno di dormire in camera di Amadeus e soprattutto spera che il suo amico si sia completamente dimenticato del proposito di parlagli grazie allo stress. Si sente davvero un pessimo amico per aver anche solo pensato una cosa simile.

Le stelle però sembra che non siano dalla parte di Fiorello perché quando arrivano nel corridoio dove si trovano le loro camere Amadeus appoggia la testa contro la sua spalla e senza guardarlo in faccia mormora «Ti dispiace dormire ancora da me? Sono troppo stressato per riuscire ad addormentarmi, magari con la tua presenza avrò più fortuna…» la sua voce è così distrutta che Fiorello si sentirebbe un mostro a dire di no… O forse no, forse vuole soltanto avere una scusa, una qualsiasi, per dormire ancora nel letto di Amadeus. Forse tutto quello che ha fatto fino ad adesso è stato trovare scuse per passare la notte con il suo amico. Cerca di scacciare il pensiero dalla sua testa ed acconsente a dormire ancora con Amedeo, subito dopo aver recuperato il suo pigiama dalla propria stanza.

Amadeus si prepara molto lentamente per andare a dormire, come se ogni movimento gli costasse non solo una quantità immensa di fatica, ma anche un forte dolore. Fiorello vorrebbe intervenire, dire qualcosa, fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma si ritrova nuovamente bloccato ad osservare il più discretamente possibile il suo amico dal suo posto sul letto. Amadeus fa finalmente capolino da bagno con il pigiama addosso, si dirige verso il suo lato del letto e spegne la luce appena si sdraia. Fiorello pensa che non ci sarà alcun tipo di interazione questa volta, che si addormenteranno entrambi nel silenzio, ma poi sente Ama che si rivolta nel letto, appoggia la fronte contro la sua schiena e stringe la sua vita con le braccia. Istantaneamente Fiorello si pietrifica.

«Ho bisogno di contatto per questa sera…» spiega il conduttore sottovoce «Ho bisogno di te.» continua mentre si sistema per sfregare la faccia contro la nuca del suo amico «Ciuri… Sono… Sono molto felice che tu abbia dormito con me in queste sere, mi ha davvero aiutato a stare più tranquillo… Anche se tu questa mattina e due giorni fa sei scappato prima che mi svegliassi… Sai che non c’è bisogno di fare così con me… Siamo amici da troppi anni per dover essere imbarazzati dell’aver dormito nello stesso letto…» Fiorello continua a non riuscire a muoversi, anche se il tono di Amadeus è così calmo che sembra che stia approcciando un animale ferito, con la delicatezza e l’attenzione di un esperto. Di cosa sarebbe l’esperto Amadeus in questo contesto? Fiorello non ne è sicuro, non è neanche sicuro di quale sia esattamente il contesto, così resta in silenzio sperando che Amedeo pensi che si sia addormentato e smetta di parlare, o sperando che vada avanti comunque senza esigere da lui una risposta. Il conduttore non chiede se Fiorello lo sta ascoltando, ma continua a parlare lo stesso «Certo, a meno che l’imbarazzo non sia per qualcos’altro… Abbiamo dormito altre volte nella stessa stanza, nello stesso letto, soprattutto quando eravamo più giovani. Quindi se all’improvviso sei imbarazzato dall’averlo fatto e sparisci la mattina come se avessi commesso un crimine, vuol dire che c’è qualcos’altro, no? Ci ho pensato molto… Era il contatto che ti aveva dato fastidio? Non poteva essere, perché sul palco non ti sei fatto problemi… Doveva essere qualcosa che è accaduto solo qui.» Amadeus emette un leggero sospiro che si infrange sulla nuca di Fiorello, causandogli un brivido «Cosa poteva mai averti spinto a scappare da me?» il tono della voce del conduttore è più triste come se avesse davvero avuto la sensazione che il suo migliore amico non volesse la sua compagnia, ma continua comunque il suo discorso «Il tuo comportamento era così strano… E poi finalmente ho capito questa mattina… Mi sono svegliato prima di te, ma non mi sono mosso. Volevo godermi un altro po’ il letto, capisci?» Amadeus ridacchia e Fiorello si sente avvampare temendo di sapere dove sta andando a parare il discorso «Insomma ero sveglio, ma non ho aperto gli occhi, per restare in quello stato di quiete… Poi mi sono accorto che tu ti era avvinghiato a me durante la notte, che ti eri appena svegliato e volevo… Non sono sicuro di cosa volessi fare davvero… Credo testare una teoria… Così mi sono girato per ritrovarmi faccia a faccia con te.»

Ormai Fiorello è sicuro di aver capito che cosa vuole dire Amedeo ed è sicuro di non poterlo sopportare. In negativo o in positivo, finché la prossima frase del conduttore resta sospesa tra la sua mente e la sua bocca, la loro amicizia è salva. Come potrebbero mai affrontare un cambiamento simile? Deve fare qualcosa, prima che sia troppo tardi. «Ama…» cerca di dire, ma si ritrova a non sapere come continuare, quindi si volta per guardare l’amico dritto negli occhi, per quanto l’oscurità della stanza possa permettergli. Amadeus lo osserva con gli occhi che luccicano e Fiorello ha improvvisamente il dubbio che sia sul punto di piangere. «Rosario… So che mi hai quasi baciato.» annuncia il conduttore guardandolo fisso negli occhi e Fiorello non riesce a decifrare la sua espressione, troppo preso da come adesso il cuore gli stia martellando contro la cassa toracica. È sicuro di non aver mai conosciuto il vero significato della parola “panico” fino a questo istante.

«Ama… Io…» per quanto si sforzi non riesce a trovare le parole, non sa neanche cosa vorrebbe dire esattamente. Che non voleva? Sarebbe una bugia gigantesca e Amadeus non ci crederebbe neanche per un attimo. Che era solo uno scherzo? Una bugia ancora peggiore. Come potrebbe scherzare in modo simile con Amadeus? Fiorello sputa fuori qualche altra sillaba sconnessa nella speranza che le parole vengano fuori da sole prima o poi. Il conduttore sorride leggermente ed appoggia delicatamente l’indice sulla bocca di Fiorello per fargli segno di restare in silenzio. Parla ancora, la voce debole «Come stavo dicendo, so che volevi baciarmi. E se non fossi scappato questa mattina, sapresti che lo voglio anche io.» conclude Amadeus con un altro piccolo sorriso.

Troppi pensieri passano per la testa di Fiorello tutti in una volta, tanti che non è neanche capace di processarli del tutto. Sa solo che questo è il momento di rottura. Da qui non si torna indietro, mai più. Però anche se credeva che si sarebbe sentito male, si sente invece sollevato. In un qualche modo questa è una liberazione. Trattiene il respiro per un momento mentre Amedeo si fa avanti di qualche centimetro per posargli un casto bacio sulle labbra. È appena un contatto. Quello che potrebbero fare due ragazzini timidi ai primi appuntamenti. Ma Fiorello lo sente come una scossa elettrica, un fiume in piena, un terremoto che lo attraversa e lo sconvolge. Non riesce a trattenersi dal farlo ancora, assaporarlo giusto un momento di più, poi ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora, finché non sta riempiendo Amedeo di baci, sempre più lunghi, sempre più languidi, sempre meno casti. Continua finché non sente un sospiro provenire dal conduttore che si scioglie in una risatina. Non può fare a meno di fermarsi e sorridere in risposta.

«Tutto okay?» chiede Fiorello con una punta di incertezza. Amadeus gli accarezza il viso con delicatezza «Più che okay…» lo rassicura subito e poi aggiunge «Non che non apprezzi la tua foga, ma… Abbiamo ancora una levataccia domani… Per quanto vorrei continuare la nostra attività, credimi vorrei tanto, ho ancora un festival da condurre. Ma se domani non scappi di nuovo, la notte posso essere tutto tuo.» spiega Amadeus lasciando un ultimo leggero bacio sull’angolo della bocca di Fiorello «Non vado da nessuna parte, lo giuro.» risponde a bassa voce stampando un ultimo bacio sulle labbra del conduttore.

La mattina dopo Fiorello si sveglia nuovamente avvinghiato ad Amadeus, ma non si azzarda a muoversi. Il panico, traditore, decide di tornare ancora, facendo dubitare che quanto successo la scorsa notte sia vero, facendogli dubitare che sia stata una buona idea, facendogli dubitare perfino che Amadeus lo voglia al suo fianco, ma appena il conduttore si sveglia e con gli occhi ancora semichiusi dal sonno gli sorride sussurrando «Buongiorno, Ciuri.» tutti i dubbi di Fiorello scompaiono all’improvviso. Non c’è nessuna menzogna, nessuna illusione e nessun errore nel modo in cui Ama gli sorride. «Buongiorno, Ama.» risponde sottovoce e si avvicina per baciarlo delicatamente «Sono felice di vedere che non sei scappato.» commenta il conduttore con un sorriso e Fiorello ridacchia «Da adesso giuro che non ti libererai più di me.» risponde baciandolo ancora «O dei miei baci… Ho recentemente scoperto che mi piace baciarti.» aggiunge un attimo dopo ed Amadeus ride «Bene, perché piace anche a me.»

Si alzano con calma, preferendo restare il più possibile a letto, prima di cominciare quella che sarà la giornata più difficile dall’inizio del Festival. Fiorello resta ad osservare Amadeus che si prepara fino all’ultimo minuto, poi non può evitare di doversi separare da lui per andare nella sua stanza a vestirsi. «Credi che riuscirai ad essere professionale questa sera?» dice al conduttore poco prima di uscire. Amadeus lo guarda confuso per un attimo. «Beh, riuscirai a non farti distrarre troppo dal pensare a me?» aggiunge Fiorello con un ampio sorriso. Amadeus afferra un cuscino e glielo lancia «Non dire minchiate!» gli grida prima di scoppiare a ridere. Fiorello si affretta ad uscire prima che il conduttore trovi altri oggetti da lanciare, ma nonostante la frettolosa fuga è quasi certo di averlo visto arrossire. Non male per due della loro età.

Ovviamente Fiorello non può trattenersi dal fare qualche numero. Sentirsi il cuor leggero significa anche che si sente più libero di essere aperto. Per la maggior parte della gente ha solo deciso di esagerare il suo comportamento dei giorni precedenti, stando ancora più vicino ad Amadeus, coinvolgendolo in ancora più sketch ed assurdità. L’unico nel backstage che lo guarda come se avesse capito tutto, per qualche strano giochetto di telepatia, è Tiziano Ferro. Fiorello gli lancia un’occhiata circa a metà sera e il cantante sorride e basta con un’espressione che può significare “Lo so. Sono felice per voi.”, o almeno lui lo interpreta così.

Fiorello è uno showman, e da bravo showman si sente obbligato a prendere in giro Ama almeno un po’. Aveva uno sketch pronto, qualcosa sulle differenze generazionali, ma a metà del suo discorso, preso dall’euforia pensa “Ma che minchia me ne frega a me ed a loro delle differenze generazionali? Divertiamoci un po’.» e decide di deragliare l’intera trasmissione. Cosa possono fare? Fermarlo? E ammettere che non aveva assolutamente il permesso di fare un numero che davvero divertendo il pubblico? È così che si ritrova a deviare il suo stesso sketch per costringere Amadeus a ballare un lento con lui. Ovviamente deve essere il lento più imbarazzante possibile per Amedeo, Fiorello deve essere sicuro che scenda dal palco come minimo non rosso, bordeaux. Quindi ci scherza sopra «Sei etero?» gli chiede prima di cominciare e si gode la confusione che passa sul volto di Ama che probabilmente sta dubitando di essere sveglio in questo momento e poi aggiunge «Beh, pure io.» sforzandosi di non ridere all’ulteriore disorientamento che ha causato. Poi Fiorello si assicura di mantenere il maggior contatto possibile, vuole dare uno spettacolo che l’Ariston dimenticherà difficilmente. Quando sente che il conduttore sta quasi per morire dall’imbarazzo, gli dà un colpo d’anca e conclude il suo numero. Amadeus è positivamente perso a quel punto, ma Fiorello ha ancora una canzone da cantare ed ovviamente deve essere una serenata.

La serata si conclude splendidamente. Il Festival ha avuto un grande successo, e anche se Fiorello sospetta che non sia del tutto merito di Ama, non può fare a meno di essere fiero di lui. Lo vede così pieno di energia e così felice e non può fare a meno di sentirsi bene di riflesso. Aspetta con impazienza che la conferenza stampa post-finale finisca, per costringere Amadeus a mantenere la sua promessa di essere “tutto suo” una volta finito il Festival. Finito… Non proprio, andrà avanti ancora qualche giorno tra interviste e notizie, però non sarà la stessa cosa e Fiorello sente che gli mancherà tantissimo.

Amadeus e Fiorello rientrano in albergo insieme come le altre sere e sono stranamente tranquilli. Non è la stanchezza a tenerli buoni, quanto il non sentire il bisogno di andare di fretta. «Manterrai la tua promessa?» chiede Fiorello di colpo mentre camminano, improvvisamente preso dall’insicurezza. Non sa perché, in fondo non ha assolutamente nessun motivo di sentirsi insicuro. Non si sono detti niente, non hanno davvero chiarito le cose, ma si sono baciati e… Dovrebbe bastare a farlo stare tranquillo, ma per qualche motivo non gli basta. Amadeus lo prende per uno scherzo per un attimo e ci ride sopra «Uhm… Non sono sicuro…» dice prima di notare l’espressione tesa di Fiorello «Ehi, ehi… Sto scherzando. Cosa ti prende?» aggiunge subito. Fiorello tiene lo sguardo basso «Ecco… Non abbiamo veramente parlato… E insomma… E adesso? Cosa siamo adesso? Cos’è questo? Perché c’è questo? Non hai bisogno di risposte chiare? Di certezze?» risponde cercando di trasmettere tutta la sua insicurezza al conduttore. Fiorello si sente strano. Tra loro non è mai lui quello incerto.

Amadeus ridacchia e si ferma per poter guardare Fiorello in faccia «Ciuri… Se ne hai bisogno ne possiamo discutere, ma personalmente credo che sia una situazione piuttosto semplice, la più semplice di tutte. Io provo dei sentimenti per te, che vanno oltre l’amicizia, sono attratto da te e ti voglio.» Amedeo lo dice con una chiarezza ed una sicurezza che fanno sembrare il discorso la cosa più ovvia del mondo «E tu?» chiede subito dopo, se è preoccupato della risposta non lo da assolutamente a vedere. Fiorello rimane bloccato un secondo. Non sta sognando, non si sta immaginando il tutto, sta accadendo davvero, questo è reale. Ama ha appena ammesso di essere innamorato di lui, senza usare queste esatte parole, ma comunque conta come una dichiarazione. Non si tratta più di una supposizione, adesso è una verità, un fatto. «Io… Sì… Davvero, sì… Sono solo confuso. Mi sembra che sia accaduto tutto così in fretta e non è possibile perché ci conosciamo da troppo tempo e queste cose non capitano dall’oggi al domani…» comincia a dire Fiorello perdendosi molto in fretta nel suo stesso discorso, Amadeus appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle e lo interrompe «Ha importanza?» chiede, ma come unica risposta ottiene uno sguardo confuso quindi continua «Ha importanza quando, come, perché o con che rapidità è successo? Può essere che sia accaduto questa settimana, può essere che sia accaduto dieci anni fa, può anche essere che sia accaduto il giorno che ci siamo conosciuti, ha davvero importanza quando è stato? Non basta che qui ed ora ce ne siamo accorti? Non basta che qui ed ora possiamo stare insieme?» spiega il conduttore guardando Fiorello direttamente negli occhi con lo sguardo più deciso che mai. Fiorello non riesce a far altro che scuotere la testa tutto tremante ed appena si rilassa non può fare a meno di prendere il volto di Amedeo tra le mani ed avvicinarsi per baciarlo. Si ferma a qualche millimetro dalle sue labbra e osserva per un attimo la sua espressione persa prima di spingersi in avanti con quasi tutto la sua forza. Le sue mani passano dal viso al collo ed alla vita e il bacio diventa più lento, più dolce. Appena si separano Amadeus abbassa lo sguardo e si schiarisce leggermente la voce «Direi che ci siamo chiariti.» commenta con un filo di voce.

Quando si ritrovano nel corridoio dell’albergo Fiorello apre la porta della sua camera e saluta con la mano Amadeus «Allora io vado a dormire, buonanotte eh.» dice prima di fare il primo passo dentro la stanza. Amadeus lo afferra per il colletto e lo costringe a fare marcia indietro «Dove credi di andare.» dice mentre lo spinge contro la porta della sua camera. Si guardano per un momento, sorridendo entrambi e cercando di trattenersi dal ridacchiare. «Allora?» chiede Fiorello sottovoce e subito Amadeus si fionda sulle labbra lasciando tanti piccoli e rapidi baci «Tu dormi con me stasera.» risponde il conduttore sorridendo sulle sue labbra mentre con una mano sblocca la porta dietro di loro. I due non si separano neanche per un attimo, trasformando i piccoli baci di prima in un unico languido bacio, mentre inciampano dentro la stanza cercando alla ceca un interruttore. Cadono entrambi sul letto e Fiorello, schiacciato dal peso di Amedeo riesce ad accendere la luce del comodino. Appena riescono di nuovo a vedersi in faccia sono costretti ad interrompersi perché non riescono a fare a meno di sorridere.

«Cominciamo dal toglierci i cappotti, che dici?» propone Amadeus alzandosi in piedi, subito imitato da Fiorello ed entrambi lanciano i loro cappotti in un angolo della stanza, seguiti subito dalle eleganti scarpe e dalle calze. Fiorello arriccia le dita finalmente libere dalla costrizione delle calzature e guarda per terra «Non sono esattamente sicuro di come dovremmo procedere adesso.» ammette Fiorello evitando lo sguardo di Amadeus. Il conduttore sorride e si avvicina a lui lentamente «Adesso…» comincia a dire mentre gli sfila lentamente l’elegante giacca di Fiorello «…Capiamo insieme, con molta calma…» prosegue lasciando piccoli baci sulle sue labbra, poi lungo la mandibola fino ad arrivare al collo «…Che cosa vogliamo fare…» aggiunge mentre inizia a sbottonare i primi bottoni della camicia «Senza fretta e senza forzature.» conclude tornando a guardare Fiorello negli occhi per cercare il suo assenso. Lui resta quasi in trance. È così sopraffatto dalle emozioni da non sapere neanche che cosa sta provando di preciso. Lo sguardo che Ama gli sta rivolgendo è abbastanza per togliere qualsiasi preoccupazione dalla sua testa. Lo bacia con cautela, con delicatezza, assaporando ogni millimetro delle sue labbra e della sua bocca ed azzardandosi ad aggiungere la lingua al bacio. Amedeo non protesta, anzi, emette un sospiro soffocato che Fiorello non sarà mai capace di dimenticare. In un attimo la delicatezza viene dimenticata, si aggrappano l’uno all’altro come se ne dipendesse la loro vita, mordono l’uno le labbra dell’altro ed allungano le mani per sbottonarsi a vicenda le camicie. Fiorello toglie in fretta la giacca ad Amadeus e per poco non strappa la sua camicia mentre lo fa cadere sul letto.

Il conduttore ride «Preferirei arrivare intero a domani mattina, sai?» commenta e Fiorello resta un attimo bloccato dall’imbarazzo, poi Amadeus gli prende il viso tra le mani per abbassarlo e continuare a baciarlo. Fiorello inizia a scendere con i suoi baci lungo il collo, lungo la clavicola, sullo sterno, concentrandosi su ogni centimetro di pelle a sua disposizione. I sospiri di Amadeus aumentano e lo incoraggiano a continuare. Scende ancora fino ad arrivare al bordo dei pantaloni di Amedeo e quello che sfugge dalle sue labbra è decisamente un gemito soffocato. Fiorello si sente avvampare. È consapevole di essere stato lui la causa di quel suono ed è un potere che non sa come gestire. Si interrompe, continuando solo ad accarezzare delicatamente i fianchi dell’uomo sotto di lui «Ama… Io… Non so cosa voglio fare…» ammette a bassa voce, mordendosi le labbra come se si vergognasse profondamente di aver anche solo pensato una cosa simile. Amadeus si mette a sedere e guarda Fiorello negli occhi mentre gli accarezza una guancia «Puoi farmi tutto quello che vuoi.» dice serio e Fiorello deglutisce a fatica «O puoi anche non fare niente…» continua il conduttore facendo scorrere un dito lungo le braccia e il lungo il petto dell’altro uomo «… E lasciar fare me…» suggerisce con un sorriso «E possiamo anche non fare assolutamente niente. L’importante è che tu non ti senta costretto a fare nulla che tu non voglia. Basta solo che mi dici che cosa vuoi ed io ti accontenterò.» conclude Amadeus baciandolo ancora una volta.

Fiorello prende un respiro profondo cercando di schiarirsi la mente ed interrogarsi su cosa voglia esattamente. Non vuole fare errori, non vuole macchiare con dei brutti ricordi questo momento e per assicurarsi che questo accada deve essere sicuro, assolutamente sicuro di che cosa vuole. Una serie infinita di immagini gli passano per la testa e la maggior parte, per quanto piacevoli gli provocano solo del panico. Piccoli passi. Ha bisogno di andare a piccoli passi. Questa non è l’ultima notte che ha a disposizione sulla terra e non ha senso avere fretta di fare cose per cui non è veramente pronto. Basta mantenere le cose semplici, gli piacciono le cose semplici nonostante quello che gli altri possano pensare di lui. C’è in fondo un unico pressante desiderio che ha assolutamente bisogno di soddisfare in questo momento e decide di chiedere ad Amedeo di soddisfare quello. «Voglio toccarti.» dice semplicemente con la voce strozzata. Amadeus trattiene il respiro ed annuisce con forza, tornando a stendersi sul letto «Sono tuo, Fiore. Solo tuo.» dice con filo di voce.

Fiorello si ferma ad ammirarlo per un attimo: lo sguardo perso rivolto verso di lui, il petto arrossato dai baci che gli ha dato prima e l’intero corpo che trema, quasi impercettibilmente. Quando abbassa lo sguardo Fiorello nota per la prima volta l’erezione nei pantaloni di Amadeus, si rende conto di essere in condizioni simili e sente il desiderio di toccare l’altro uomo crescere sempre di più. ricomincia a baciare il petto di Amedeo mentre con le mani che tremano slaccia la sua cintura e gli sfila lentamente i pantaloni e i boxer. Non sa esattamente che reazione si aspettava di avere in questo momento, ma la sensazione che il suo cervello sia andato in cortocircuito sicuramente non è una sorpresa. Fiorello ricomincia a baciare Amedeo a bocca aperta, senza controllare la sua foga e fermandosi di tanto in tanto per mordergli le labbra, nel frattempo fa scendere una mano tra le sue gambe e inizia a toccare delicatamente la sua erezione. Ammira Amedeo che si scioglie letteralmente sotto di lui, mentre si morde le labbra per trattenere i gemiti. Non sa esattamente cosa dovrebbe fare quindi cerca di pensare a quello che piace a lui e tenta di riprodurlo nei movimenti della sua mano, mentre continua a lasciare baci ovunque riesca ad appoggiare la bocca.

Quando Fiorello crede che Amedeo non possa farlo impazzire più di così, lui spinge il bacino verso la sua mano e si lascia sfuggire un vero e proprio gemito «Ah… Rosario-» prova a parlare ma viene subito interrotto da una serie di piccoli gemiti che ormai non si cura più di trattenere. Fiorello viene preso da un profondo istinto di possessione e stringe la mano libera intorno al fianco di Amedeo «Dillo ancora.» sussurra «Dì ancora il mio nome.» aggiunge e subito Ama inizia a cantilenare il suo nome tra un gemito e l’altro, spezzando più volte ogni sillaba con i suoi sospiri. A questo punto Fiorello non riesce più a fermarsi e continua a toccare l’erezione di Ama, scorrendo per la sua lunghezza, soffermandosi sulla punta e non smette mai di baciare, mordere e succhiare il suo collo scoperto. Non gli importa di altro se non di far provare piacere ad Ama, ogni suo pensiero è concentrato solo su quell’obbiettivo. I gemiti che provengono dalla sua bocca sono musica alle sue orecchie e vorrebbe sentirli ancora e ancora e ancora. Ama si morde le labbra e si sforza di parlare mentre ansima «Ro- Ah… Rosari- Oh… Oddio… Ci sono quasi… Sto per-» riesce a dire con un filo di voce e Fiorello non riesce a rispondere, concentrato solo sul muovere la sua mano più velocemente, a lasciare sempre più baci sul collo di Amadeus, finché non viene nella sua mano con il suo nome sulle labbra.

Fiorello non può fare a meno di sentirsi fiero mentre osserva Ama che fatica a riprendere fiato, le guance rosse, la fronte imperlata di sudore, completamente sopraffatto. Sapere di essere stato lui ad avere quell’effetto gli dà una sensazione di potere e di piacere che non ha mai provato prima. Si alza per portargli un asciugamano e lo aiuta a ripulirsi dal seme che gli è rimasto sullo stomaco. Non può fare a meno di notare come tutto questo gli sembri naturale, quasi familiare, sicuramente giusto. Il conduttore riesce lentamente a mettersi seduto sul letto e baciarlo pigramente «Sei... Sei stato perfetto…» riesce a sussurrare con voce stanca, poi lo spinge leggermente per farlo sdraiare dove prima si trovava lui «E adesso voglio ricambiare il favore…» aggiunge con un sorriso. A Fiorello basta sentire quella frase per fremere in anticipazione. Ama può fargli qualsiasi cosa in questo momento, può anche decidere di calpestarlo e lui lo ringrazierebbe.

Amedeo, come ha aveva fatto lui prima, inizia dal baciargli la mascella ed il collo, ma al contrario di lui si sofferma sulla sua giugulare per mordere delicatamente e succhiare la sua pelle. Scende molto lentamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo per lasciare una sottile scia di morsi e segni. Ogni centimetro della sua pelle sta bruciando e Fiorello sente di impazzire, vuole più contatto, più attenzioni, vuole sollievo, ma Ama non accenna a volerlo toccare dove più ne ha bisogno. Fiorello sospira ed emette dei leggeri lamenti, ma Amadeus sembra ignorarlo. Mentre continua a coprirlo di morsi e baci lo accarezza delicatamente con le mani lungo il petto, intorno ai fianchi, fa scivolare una mano sotto di lui e solleva leggermente il suo bacino per stringergli il culo, gli slaccia i pantaloni ma non glieli sfila. Fiorello si ritrova a muovere il bacino verso l’alto alla disperata ricerca di un qualsiasi tipo di frizione, ma Ama lo tiene fermo con una mano e ridacchia «Ho io il controllo adesso, Fiore… Dovrai essere paziente.» dice con uno sguardo di sfida. Ritorna a baciare il suo petto e succhia delicatamente uno dei suoi capezzoli. Fiorello si fa sfuggire un leggero gemito e subito si morde il labbro. Ama ride contro la sua pelle e continua la sua opera prima da una parte e poi dall’altra.

Quando finalmente il conduttore ricomincia la sua inesorabile discesa lungo il suo corpo, Fiorello è sicuro di non ricordarsi nemmeno come si chiama. Non c’è spazio per nessun pensiero nel suo cervello, troppo perso nelle attenzioni che Amadeus gli sta dedicando. Sente che i suoi baci arrivare al bordo dei suoi pantaloni ed è sicuro di star per perdere i sensi, non riesce neanche ad immaginare come si potrà sentire quando Ama starà effettivamente toccando la sua erezione. Il conduttore gli sfila i pantaloni e li getta ai piedi del letto, ma gli lascia addosso i boxer e Fiorello, confuso vorrebbe chiedere perché ma appena apre la bocca per provare a parlare, Amedeo bacia la sua erezione attraverso i boxer e tutto quello che esce dalla bocca di Fiorello è un lamento strozzato. «Ah… Ama… Ti prego… TI prego… Sto impazzendo… Ti prego…» comincia a cantilenare appena trova la forza di parlare. Amadeus alza lo sguardo per stabilire un contatto visivo e sorride «Dovrai essere più specifico con le tue richieste, Ciuri…» dice trattenendo una risatina. Fiorello butta la testa contro il cuscino e emette un lamento di frustrazione. Quest’uomo. Incredibile. Sempre tutto timido, nervoso, insicuro, ed è questo il momento in cui decide di dimostrargli di saper essere assolutamente in controllo della situazione? È questo il momento in cui decide di dimostrargli di poterlo costringere a fare qualsiasi cosa? Perfino pregarlo?

«Ti prego… Ama…» dice a fatica tra un respiro spezzato e l’altro «Fai qualcosa, toccami… Ho bisogno… Non resisto più… Ama… Ti prego… Toccami…» non riesce nemmeno a formare una frase completa, troppo perso nel suo bisogno, troppo concentrato sulla sua erezione dolorante e si sente patetico. «Dato che lo hai chiesto così bene…» scherza Amadeus abbassando di nuovo la testa. Prima di aiutarsi con le mani decide di tirare giù i suoi boxer con i denti per i primi centimetri e Fiorello si sente davvero morire. Crede che non possa essere peggio di così, che ormai non c’è niente che lo possa sconvolgere di più, ma Ama non lo tocca come ha fatto lui prima al suo posto, no, Ama lo prende in bocca. Il suono gutturale che gli esce dalle labbra è qualcosa di innaturale, che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie per svariati secondi. È questo il momento in cui Fiorello si rende conto, e non sa perché ci ha messo così tanto a capirlo, che questo chiaramente non è il primo rodeo di Amadeus. Perché i suoi movimenti non sono incerti, neanche un po’. Sa esattamente dove si può permettere di passare con delicatezza i suoi denti, dove lasciare baci e dove dare delle piccole leccate. Riesce a prendere la maggior parte della sua lunghezza in bocca senza apparente sforzo e lo succhia con la stessa naturalezza che avrebbe con un ghiacciolo. Non può fare a meno di buttare la testa all’indietro e stringere i pugni nelle lenzuola fino a che le sue nocche non diventano bianche.

Fiorello non riesce più a parlare, solo a gemere, così forte che pensa che probabilmente lo stiano sentendo fino a Genova. Ma non gliene frega niente. Ha appena scoperto che Amadeus è a quanto pare un dio dei pompini, ha tutto il diritto di reagire in quel modo. Per un breve momento si chiede perché, in tutti questi anni, non ha mai saputo questo dettaglio e poi si dà da solo dell’idiota. Perché quando mai una persona normale si mette a parlare delle proprie abilità sessuali con i propri amici? Soprattutto nel loro caso, dato che Fiorello non sapeva neanche dell’attrazione di Amedeo per il genere maschile… Sì dà dell’idiota di nuovo. Lo sapeva. In un qualche modo lo ha sempre saputo, semplicemente ha sempre sepolto l’informazione in un qualche angolo del suo cervello per anni ed anni. In fond- I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti da un improvviso risucchio di Ama che lo fa quasi urlare. «Oh- Oddio- Ama-» dice tra i gemiti e spinge il bacino verso la bocca del conduttore, che ha la sfacciataggine di gemere attorno alla sua erezione facendogli sentire ogni minima vibrazione. «AMA-» grida Fiorello con la voce che si spezza «CAZZ- Sto per venir-» non riesce nemmeno a finire la frase perché intanto Amedeo ha aumentato il ritmo e lui non riesce a non venire in quell’istante urlando ancora il suo nome. Non riesce nemmeno a spostarsi per non venire nella bocca di Ama perché lui lo tiene fermo, ed ingoia. Fiorello è abbastanza sicuro di essere morto a questo punto e butta la testa all’indietro, sfinito.

Quando riesce a riprendersi, Amedeo sta tornando nel letto dopo essersi dato una ripulita e sta sorridendo come un’idiota. Fiorello cerca di ricambiare il sorriso, ma è talmente stanco che riesce appena ad alzare un angolo della bocca. «Stai bene?» gli chiede a bassa voce il conduttore, anche lui chiaramente molto stanco, mentre gli si sdraia accanto ed appoggia la testa contro la sua spalla. Fiorello emette uno sbuffo sorpreso «Se sto bene? Me lo stai chiedendo sul serio? Dopo il pompino fantastico che mi hai fatto? Dovrei chiedertelo io se stai bene, in confronto a quello che mi hai fatto tu io probabilmente sono sembrato un ragazzino alla sua prima volta…» comincia a dire e subito Amadeus lo interrompe «Ehi, ehi… Sei stato fantastico… E comunque volevo sapere se ti senti bene, nel senso di “non ti stai pentendo di nulla e non ti stai torturando mentalmente, vero?”» si spiega «Oh.» risponde Fiorello «Beh. No, non mi pento di nulla e non mi sto torturando… Solo…» aggiunge prima di interrompersi un momento, attirando ancora di più l’attenzione di Amadeus che si volta leggermente verso di lui in attesa che continui «Solo che continuo a chiedermi una cosa… Quanta esperienza hai esattamente… E non provare a dire “nessuna” perché non sono stupido, è piuttosto lampante che tu abbia dell’esperienza.» conclude Fiorello e attende la risposta restando sulle spine. Non ci sarebbe niente di male anche se Ama gli dicesse di essere stato con mille altri uomini, ma non riesce a fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ troppo inesperto in confronto a lui e… geloso.

Amadeus nasconde il volto contro la spalla di Fiore ed esita per un attimo prima di rispondere «In quasi quarant’anni solo due.» dice prima di fare una piccola pausa per permettere a Fiorello di assorbire la notizia «Entrambi già dopo che ci eravamo conosciuti… Tu sei stato il primo per cui io abbia… Provato qualcosa… È grazie a te che mi sono accorto di essere attratto dagli uomini… Però… Mi sembravi così… Irraggiungibile…» cerca di spiegare il conduttore ma fa fatica a completare il suo discorso quindi prende un respiro profondo nel tentativo di calmarsi prima di continuare. Incredibile che sia così nervoso adesso considerando con che sicurezza di comportava prima, pensa Fiorello mentre lo guarda seppellire sempre di più la faccia contro la sua spalla ed evitare a tutti i costi il suo sguardo. «Ero convinto che non ti avrei mai avuto, capisci? E così… Ho provato ad andare con un uomo per distrarmi da te, senza successo… La seconda volta è stata parecchi anni dopo, ho avuto un momento di… Sconforto… Ero riuscito a seppellire i miei sentimenti per te molto in profondità, ma ho avuto un periodo in cui sono tornati a galla e volevo solo dimenticarmene per non dover soffrire… Sono uscito con un tizio per qualche tempo… Ma ho concluso subito la storia quando mi sono reso conto che rischiavo solo di ferirlo perché non provavo niente per lui e continuavo a pensare solo a te.» riesce a concludere Amadeus.

Fiorello lo costringe a sollevare la testa per baciarlo e si rende conto che sta piangendo. «Da quanto hai questi sentimenti per me?» non riesce ad evitare di chiedere, anche se teme di sapere già la risposta. «Ho iniziato ad averli poco meno di un anno dopo che ci siamo conosciuti.» risponde il conduttore, ma la sua voce si spezza a metà frase. Fiorello lo stringe e lo bacia, lentamente e dolcemente. In tutti questi anni non si è mai reso conto che Amedeo si stesse tenendo questo peso dentro. Si chiede quanto deve averlo consumato. Trentacinque anni. Trentacinque fottuti anni.

Fiorello sa che anche lui prova dei sentimenti per Amedeo, ovviamente, ma non riesce a stabilire un momento preciso, non riesce a ricordare quando ha iniziato ad averli. Cerca di scavare nella sua testa per pensare a quando ha scoperto di essere attratto anche dagli uomini. Lo sa da sempre. Ma fa finta di non saperlo. Per uno della sua generazione, che viene dalla Sicilia poi, una cosa del genere è quasi un crimine. Ha sempre, sempre, sempre mentito a sé stesso, così tanto che ad un certo punto ha iniziato a credere alle sue bugie. Ripensa a quando ha conosciuto Amedeo, a quando erano giovani e facevano tutto insieme, a quando si è reso conto che era il suo migliore amico. E si accorge che sì, sono sempre stati amici, ma già dall’inizio il legame che sentiva di avere con lui è sempre stato più forte. Non lo ha mai definito amore perché non avrebbe mai potuto, ma era quello che sentiva. Chiamarlo amicizia era solo più facile. Si accorge in quel momento che se entrambi avessero avuto più coraggio non gli ci sarebbero voluti trentacinque anni per finire a questo punto.

«Ama…» mormora piano e si sdraia su un fianco così da trovarsi faccia a faccia con il conduttore prima di continuare «Mi dispiace… Mi dispiace che ci siano voluti tutti questi anni… Ormai non possiamo tornare indietro, ma spero che tu possa accettarlo comunque. Ti amo. Mi sono reso conto che ti amo da trentacinque anni, che ti amo profondamente come mai ho amato nessuno… Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… E adesso non smetterò mai di dirlo.» conclude con un sorriso appena accennato. Amadeus trattiene il respiro prima di spingersi in avanti per coprire le sue labbra di baci fino a perdere il fiato «Rosario… Ciuri… Non sai quanto ti amo… Ti amo, ti amo così tanto…» dice tra un bacio e l'altro sorridendo sempre di più. Fiorello ricambia i suoi baci finché non diventano più lenti, più lunghi e più disordinati. Non riesce neanche a definire quello che prova, sa solo che si sente sopraffatto da una sensazione di immensa felicità, un’energia straordinaria che non accenna ad estinguersi presto.


End file.
